The goal of this project is to develop a liquid crystal-based sensor that can detect and measure nitric oxide in exhaled breath. The sensor technology is based on a broadly applicable detection platform that exploits the sensitivity of liquid crystals (LCs) to the nanoscopic changes in the structure of surfaces. Many attributes of this LC technology suggest that it offers exciting potential for clinical applications. It can be used to fabricate low cost, highly specific sensor elements that analyze chemicals in real time (response in ~ 10 seconds), are highly sensitive (can detect 1 ppb or less in vapor phase), provide a wide dynamic range (4 orders of magnitude), offer format flexibility, and are easily customized to detect selected compounds. Because the technology does not require expensive or complex instrumentation, or highly skilled personnel to operate the equipment, it is ideally suited as a cost-effective and reliable approach for breath monitoring. The outcome of this Phase I proposal will be a sensor element that can detect and measure ppb levels of exhaled nitric oxide. The LC-based sensor elements are small (<1cm in size) and will be integrated with electronics to analyze and report analyte concentrations. Our intended product will display a readout of the collected data to the user. Such a product will enable self- monitoring by asthmatics and play a key role in disease management. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The goal of this project is to develop a liquid crystal-based sensor that can detect and measure nitric oxide in exhaled breath. The sensor technology is based on a broadly applicable detection platform that exploits the sensitivity of liquid crystals (LCs) to the nanoscopic changes in the structure of surfaces. Many attributes of this LC technology suggest that it offers exciting potential for clinical applications. It can be used to fabricate low cost, highly specific sensor elements that analyze chemicals in real time (response in ~ 10 seconds), are highly sensitive (can detect 1 ppb or less in vapor phase), provide a wide dynamic range (4 orders of magnitude), offer format flexibility, and are easily customized to detect selected compounds. Because the technology does not require expensive or complex instrumentation, or highly skilled personnel to operate the equipment, it is ideally suited as a cost-effective and reliable approach for breath monitoring. The outcome of this Phase I proposal will be a sensor element that can detect and measure ppb levels of exhaled nitric oxide. The LC-based sensor elements are small (<1cm in size) and will be integrated with electronics to analyze and report analyte concentrations. Our intended product will display a readout of the collected data to the user. Such a product will enable self- monitoring by asthmatics and play a key role in disease management.